1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the area of foamed structures and more particularly relates to a process for the production of foamed structures, some of which may be metal-coated and which incorporate a plurality of beads in their formulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cellular metals are known in the prior art as well as devices for the production of beads. Some devices to produce beads cause molten material with which to form the beads to pass downwardly through a cooling bath. Other devices cause such molten material to be formed into the beads while floating upwards within heating or cooling baths. Applicant has developed, as disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,766 entitled Metallic Foamed Structure and Means for Producing Same, a structure of bead-like material held together by the medium in which such beads are formed.